The faces of Sephiroth
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: It is my version of Sephiroths' past. The pain, the suffering, the friends, the foes...the past. Read and review. The second chapter aprochase near.


The many faces of Sephiroth. (Just an experiment?)  
  
Based on Sephiroths' past. (My version)  
  
(The pain...can someone please make the pain go away? I don't like this feeling. Can y I feel a new feeling? I feel like a tiny mouse in a tiny cage...I can breathe well here. I wanna go out with my mommy. Where's my mommy? Mommy!! Mommy where are you!?...I'm...to lonely and hopeless without you mommy...please...don't abandon me mommy....I...need...you...)  
  
His words echoed in a dark room. He heard himself repeating those words over and over again. He was sleeping on the floor. His arms stretched to the open and legs were trying to stretch, but the room was too small. His chest was soaked in sweat, so was the face. He was then twisting and turning to find a fresh corned of the room. He was breathing his own air, suffocating. A doctor looks in a monitor and sees the troubled child.  
  
"Dr. Hojo, look" said a doctor as he pointed at a monitor. Dr. Hojo pushes his glasses more near to his eyes and looks trough the monitor.  
  
"Hm? Its still alive after 42 hours in a small room with no air? Jenova is more impressive then I thought. Take subject S back to its cell. I want subject A to go trough that same test" said Dr Hojo. He walked away from the monitors and sat on a chair facing a small lap top that showed the body ratings of the subject.  
  
"Amazing. Subject S has shown an amazing improvement on its defenses against air and heat. It seems to be that the more it suffers, the more it learns and becomes stronger...stronger. I think I will give subject S some time off and put my efforts on subject A" said Dr. Hojo catching the attention of all the doctors and scientist present in that room. The doctors nodded at Dr. Hojo and the scientist left the room to pick up subject S.  
  
The scientist entered the airless room accompanied by two guards. They all had a gear on to help them breath. The scientists injected paralysis venom on subject S arm and carried him to the cell rooms, there, the subject woke up. Opening his blue eyes he stared at the cells of his left side. He couldn't move at all. He saw the animals that were once children, growl at him and the men. A minute later, one of the scientist started to speak.  
  
"Hey, you heard the news? Subject S is gonna have a brake" Said a scientist. A guard that was unaware of that looked at the scientist with curiosity.  
  
"Really!? It's about time. It's been fourteen months since Hojo was interested on this one. So, who's the next victim?" Asked the guard.  
  
"Subject A is the next one." Said the scientist as he pointed to the cells at the left side.  
  
Subject S was looking at the small labels that marked what kind of experiments were inside. He saw the one, subject A, the next victim of Dr. Hojos' curiosity.  
  
"Here we go. Dump it in there." Said the scientist as he pointed to a cell. The guard threw the Subject S in the cell and sealed the glass door. The cells' were made of an invisible mythril that is harder then any metal ever made.  
  
The subject opened his mouth and took a deep breath of fresh air. His lungs were no longer in pain. He moved its head side ways now that the rest of his body was paralyzed. Beside his cell was Subject As' cell. Subject A was a small girl with long brown hair and green puffy eyes, she was trying her best not to cry anymore and look strong. Beside her was a messy ribbon. Subject S was trying to move his hands; he was fighting the paralysis liquid. He moved his fingers. He quickly moved his arms in a position to lift himself; he was supporting the pain on the venomous paralysis. He screamed as he quickly pushed himself up on his feet catching the attention of the subject next to him. He looked at the small girl and grind in confidence, but then he felt his leg still stiff by the paralysis. He lost his balance and moved his arms back and forward in a desperate attempt to regain his balance, but it was no use. He fell on the floor and hit his head. He slowly moved his hands behind his head to rub his new bump which was very big and painful. He looked at the girl who was giggle ling, she stop almost immediately when she saw him looking at her. She covered her mouth. Subject S crawled to the wall facing her cell. The cells were sound proof so he breathed hard on the hard glass leaving a mist.  
  
He wrote backwards on the mist "Hello". She giggled again. He smiled sweetly at her and cleaned away the misty letters. Again he made a mist on the glass and wrote backwards. "What's your name?" She smiled and made a mist. She wrote her name in backwards. Subject S cleaned away the misty letters he made to read her name. It was Aeris 


End file.
